Naomi Yamanaka
山中尚美, Yamanaka Naomi is an original character that is featured in the fanfiction "Naomi " by xTheForgottenUchihax. The story is a little AU, but still bearable. Sorry that there's no picture, because the picture is currently on a paper in the author's notebook. Background When Naomi was born, her father was on a mission, which he died on. She never really fit in with her family, and the only family member her age was Ino, who Naomi was never extremely fond of. She didn't care about her hair and such, she barely even cared about being a ninja. Her mom had always wanted a daughter who'd pretend to be a princess and allow her to dress her up and put ribbons in her hair, and Naomi was not exactly that type of person. She grew closer to her aunt from her dad's side of the family. Her aunt quickly grew tired of Konoha and wanted to see new places. After getting permission from the Hokage she decided to move to the Sand village. She didn't want to move alone, though, and after a little convincing, managed to get Naomi's mother to agree to let her take Naomi along, provided they visited frequently. Gaara and Naomi never met, though, except for once on the swings at the park, when Naomi dropped a barrette and Gaara offered to get it for her. That happened when they were very young, though, so neither of them remember it. When Naomi was twelve, her aunt died of illness. Her aunt was the only person Naomi had ever really felt she could relate to, and this affected her greatly. She began to resent the family that had considered her aunt an outcast, and the resentment turned to hatred when she had to move back to Konoha to live with them again. Personality Naomi doesn't care much for etiquette and is very sarcastic. There aren't many people that she actually likes, in fact, she hasn't grown close to anyone since her aunt passed away. Though she doesn't admit it, she's secretly afraid to start caring about anyone, because she doesn't think she can handle the effect it'd have on her if she lost them. She finds it easier to hate people, and tends to look at people's flaws more than their strengths. She hates her clan, and she wishes her father had a clan so she wouldn't have to be a part of the "embarrassment" that was the Yamanakas. She'll do anything to set herself apart from her clan, and that is the only reason she ever even wants to get married. Naomi made a rating list of everyone she knew in Konoha (with help from Tenten): My Ratings of People on a Scale of One (worst) to Ten (best) 'and Tenten helped' Ino: 'Four 'Negative one million Shikamaru: 'Nine 'Two Choji: 'Seven 'Four Tenten: 'Ten, obviously 'Six Neji: '9.999999 'Seven Broccoli 'Rock Lee: 'Eight ''Two (I still think it's broccoli...)'' Naomi: ''(Why are we doing me? ''Because I want to) 'Eight 'I am NOT rating myself! Sakura: 'Four 'One Naruto: 'Seven 'Three Sasuke: 'Six 'Three Hinata: 'Eight 'Four Kiba: 'Three 'Three point five Shino: 'Four' Gaara: 'Um... 'Six (He looks so familiar...) Temari: 'Nine 'Seven Kankuro: 'One 'Negative one Appearance Naomi's appearance isn't very significant. She's got thick blond Yamanaka hair (which she hates) that she simply allows to fall all over the place, much to her mom's displeasure. The most she does with it is run a hairbrush through. Her eyes are green and her skin isn't exactly pale, but her skin tone is a few shades lighter than some of the other characters'. Her shirt is similar to Ino's, but it's black with bits of gray and it's got this sort of wave thing that goes across it. She wears black and gray loose shorts, which are cut off right above her Sand village forhead protector, which is tied just above her right knee. She wears a lot of fishnets, arm warmers (similar to Ino's) and bandages because she isn't comfortable with the thought of anyone seeing the skin on her arms and legs. Abilities She doesn't really want to be a ninja and doesn't really know or care for most of her abilities. The only one she even knows by name is the Mind Body Switch Technique, which she is trying to find a 'cure' for. Yamanaka Clan Techniques Naomi, as stated above, has the Mind Body Switch technique. She only used it once when she was little and her mom was trying to teach her how. She had fun with Ino's body, but when her hatred of her family started up, she swore off it. Status Ninjutsu: 1.5 Taijutsu: 2 Genjutsu: 0.5 Intelligence: 2.5 Strength: 1.5 Speed: 2.5 Stamina: 0.5 Hand seals: 1 Total: 12 Part I When Naomi first came back to Konoha, she entered her mother's house to find that they were throwing a party for her. This made her very upset because she thought they ought to be mourning her aunt's death instead of throwing parties. She acted very coldly toward her mother and other relatives. Eventually she got so fed up with everyone that she screamed at them all to leave, and told her mother she was going to buy her own apartment, which she did. She was put on Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten's team. My fanfiction isn't complete so I can't write anything else. Part II I'll update this after I get here in my fanfiction. Trivia *Naomi (尚美) means beauty, which is ironic because that is the thing she cares least about. *Naomi doesn't like people to know what clan she is from because she doesn't want to be "associated with those idiots." *Naomi is obsessed with Harry Potter. I am aware that it doesn't exist in the Narutoverse. *Naomi wants to be a film director and is only training to be a ninja because her mom is making her. *Naomi's hobbies are making up random film plot lines in her head, reading, and watching movies. *Her favorite food is anything with avocado in it, and she hates watermelon. Quotes *(To her mother): "You seem so happy your sister-in-law died." *(To Ino) "Oh, God, you're stupid." *(To her mother) "If you stop talking to me, I'll have nothing to roll my eyes about." *(To Ino's mother) "You're right. Your daughter isn't at all full of herself and she's the prettiest person on the planet. I'm sorry if what I said came across as anything else." *"JUST GO HOME!" *"Stupid, stupid, stupid." *"My name is Naomi. I don't feel like talking about my likes, my dislikes are self-centered brats. My hobbies are none of your business, and neither is my dream." *(To Ino) "Why don't you just stay out of where you aren't welcome? You come to my house, I tell you to go, you don't. You come to this table, he tells you to go, you don't. You come to the world, it tells you to go, and you don't. And you think we're so happy it's your birthday, but really, we just want you to go." Category:DRAFT